Addiction
by Dannee-san
Summary: TyKa Sequel to Seduction. Excerpt: Breath formed misty clouds between their faces. Eyes stared into each other, lost within the swirling depths before them. Finally one regained enough air to croak a word. “Home?”


AN I wrote this today. Don't ask me where all these fics are coming from. I don't know. I opened Seduction on and this just came to me. By the way, I know it's 'to weave' 'wove' 'woven'. I just like the sound of 'weaved' more. Just so you don't think it's a typo. It's deliberate I realized this wasn't really such a romantic story. It's not really love either. Just read and you'll see what I mean. Rated for mild sexual content. Nothing to explicit. Don't even know who the dominant one was. Just decide for yourselves. As for me? I think the seme/uke thing is a pure technicality and they are equals in this strange relationship.

For those who reviewed Seduction and Enchantment, thank you very much. I really appreciated all your praise. This idea is sort of running away on me. I already have another one in this series thumping on the door in my mind. Don't know when that will be finished though. It's a little more difficult. You know, the more characters, the more complicated a story becomes. This was fairly easy. Anyway, just go and (hopefully) enjoy this.

Ugh, I'm tired and I just want to go to bed. Goodnight.

* * *

Addiction

* * *

The beech was empty of its summer visitors. The sun occasionally breaking to the clouds came across only a few people braving the chilly wind to walk the dog, enjoy the scenery, try a romantic stroll along the coastline.

Out of tune with this decor was one figure sitting a little higher up on the cliff. The wind tugged at his hair and clothes, trying by force to move him. The sun's rays played across his features gently when the rushing clouds permit it. She seemed to coax him to leave, to be sensible and search someplace warmer to sort the thoughts that so obviously needed sorting.

Yet the huddled form was oblivious to the sun's kind suggestions. He let the wind blow sand in his hair, pull at his jacket that he hadn't even buttoned up. He even ignored his body's own warning signs, not feeling the way his skin had cooled and formed goose-bumps, or how his spine was wrecked by shivers. The foolish human seemed to think himself impervious to the cold of a winter day.

No-one noticed him but for the elements of nature. Not even the dogs, running to their hearts content as their owners slouched behind them, shrugging deeply into their coats and wondering why, oh why, they had ever agreed to taking a dog if the children weren't going to take it for its walks even if they had promised to do so. Not one wet nose picked up the chilled scent of the lonely figure and came up to investigate. He was alone.

As the clouds moved on they allowed the sun a fractured image of the habited world in orbit around her. Along with the figure on the beech, another caught her light and reflected it. This one was running, fast, coat zipped up as high as it would go, eyebrows creased together in worry.

The frown deepened as the wind picked up, whipping at the hair that streamed behind the running figure; the sun, only sometimes visible, was close to touching the horizon. He turned around street corners, picking his way between the few pedestrians that were about. He increased his speed as he neared his goal, skidding to a halt when his eyes fell on the sparkling, dark ocean.

Cautiously he neared the roiling mass, nibbling at the sandy beech, then retreating again, leaving behind that which it couldn't hold in its grasp any longer. Standing in the middle of the yellow sand, the human looked around, trying to find what he was looking for. His eyes eventually fastened on the small blue speck on the grey rocks. Determined he sat out for it.

The lonely figure on the cliff had completely curled in on himself, unaware of the other nearing him. He didn't hear the footsteps on the rocky surface, not the voice calling out to him, didn't even respond to the hand touching his arm.

It took and arm, gently placed around his shoulder, to be shaken out of his stupor.

"Tyson..."

Blue eyes looked calmly into crimson, searching for the reason why he found the other out here, freezing. He couldn't find the answer, but instead drew the other closer against his side, trying to pass body heat to the other. He didn't ask questions. If the other wished to remain silent, he would respect that and keep his distance.

It took a while before Kai decided he had sat there long enough and drew the both them to their feet. In silence the descended the cliff and headed down the beech towards the stair taking them to the road above. The sun had disappeared into the see, the streetlights had been turned on automatically, nightlife began stirring.

An unspoken request lingered in the air. In response the direction of the two was changed, heading downtown instead of to the outskirts. Shoulder to shoulder they wondered along the streets, just beginning to light up with the bright neons. When they came to the eastern side of the city center, they turned right, headed down an ally and came to an all familiar entrance to a nightclub. A row stood, waiting to be let in. Two bouncers checked age, occasionally sending a few people too young away.

They let the two enter without question. It wasn't often they arrived simultaneously. Together they ducked through the low entrance and handed in their coats. The music had started already. The loud beat drummed through their bodies, pulling them to the dance floor. Immediately they answered to the call.

The dance lasted to well into the night. Sweat slicked two different skin tones. Hair was tousled, fingers running incessantly through it. Sand was shaken from it. A dark hair band was lost early in the night. Foreheads rested together. Fingers twined. Chests heaved, drawing labored breaths.

The air was hot, humid. Cigarette and stage smoke swirled above the bobbing heads of the mass. The bartenders rushed to get every order placed. Half finished drinks were forgotten as the pull of the dance floor was too strong to ignore.

And the two danced. Twisting, turning, brushing, touching, pushing. Nothing else mattered. The pounding music swirled around them, dictating the rhythm of their movements, sometimes swift and almost floating, then slow and sensuous, then ferocious and taunting. They didn't notice the shifting crowd around them.

Eventually the music stilled. The D.J. blurted a few announcements; the two didn't listen. They had stopped their movements, faces close, noses touching. Not a word was said.

Suddenly, as one, they turned, headed for the exit. Gathering their coats they left, the cold air outside hit their heated skin, making it tingle. Along the empty roads they wandered, until they stopped, without reason or incentive. For long torturous minutes they stood motionless.

Then the taller one moved.

Kai darted forward, sweeping the other in his arms. With a shocking desperation he sought out Tyson's lips. The compliantly answered to the plea, parting softly. Arms around each other waist the kissed, long, arduous. A prolonged struggle that lasted until air ran short. And even then they wouldn't leave each other alone.

Hands wandered, tugging on clothes, slipping underneath shirts. Lips found a racing pulse, latching onto it, a gasp brushing along it as fingers brushed a sensitive spot. Feet shuffled, trying to find support for the struggling bodies. Eventually a back bumped against a lamppost, shocking the two back into the world.

Breath formed misty clouds between their faces. Eyes stared into each other, lost within the swirling depths before them. Finally one regained enough air to croak a word. "Home?"

The one word hung heavily between them. It implied something neither had wanted to think of, but sometimes found themselves inexplicably drawn to. It was the one thing missing from their strange relationship.

A silent debate ensued. The surrounding area seemed to hold their breath, wondering what the outcome would be. Without a word being spoken the two started moving again, their pace deliberate, as if afraid any dawdling would undermine their resolve.

The night watched them go, hands clasped with whitened knuckles. Two children lost in the spell they had weaved themselves. The dark cloak of the night offered no comfort, they could only derive that from each other. With even paces they reached the dark, low building in the suburbs. Quietly entering the house, the passed the entrance to the dojo, where, yet again, their teammates rested at ease, assured nothing had happened to the two. The five were the only ones present in the house, the owner having gone on a long awaited vacation.

Silently the smaller one lead the taller up the stairs, creating more distance between them and the team. The bedroom door was pushed open, a light flicked on. As silent as they had been out on the street, as silent they were now. Resting against the locked door, they resumed the joining they had broken off on the streets.

Without hesitation clothes were shed, bodies pressed together, seeking a comfortable location on the single bed. Breathing grew ragged, heart rates increased. Cries were caught in each others mouths. They stilled. Slowly withdrawing from each other a small wince was the only witness of the slight discomfort that was the residue of their fusion.

The bed light spread a warm yellow glow. It played across the walls, kept the corners in shadows, bathed slightly damp skin in gold. Only soft breathing was audible in the silence. Crimson eyes stared up at the ceiling, mindless of the nakedness displayed. It was a little late to be concerned about such trivialities. Dark blue eyes were half lidded as their owner laid on his stomach, head turned to his partner.

"Tyson?"

"Yes?"

"Is this love?"

It took a while for the other to answer. "I don't know." Silence. Then, "What do you think?"

A shrug. "Don't know. It doesn't compute with what I've heard about it. There is no mushiness, no romance."

A wry grin. "No, definitely not."

"Does that bother you?"

Eyebrows frowned in thought. "No. I don't think I'm the romantic type."

"I don't think either."

For a moment no-one spoke. Tyson was the first to speak again. "If it's not love, what is it then? Lust?"

"Perhaps," Kai answered, still motionless. "But then why is it only directed at one person? I mean, I never considered doing this with anyone. And now, I don't think I could do this with anyone but you."

"Well, I'm flattered. But frankly, I don't get that. I'm an inexperienced little brat."

Kai grinned. "You are, but I'm not just talking about the sex. It's this whole thing. I don't see myself dancing with anyone but you either. I trust you, and only you, with this side of me."

"So not _just_ lust."

"No," Kai murmured. "It's more a dependence. I need this... you... to be able to handle... life."

Tyson's breathing grew heavier, the only sign of how the words affected him.

"Maybe addiction is the right word."

Tyson blinked. "Addiction. Maybe. That makes some sense I suppose."

A heavy sigh followed those words. "I was always taught dependence was wrong. Guess I didn't really pay attention, did I?"

Tyson shrugged, or as much as he could. "Who cares? Those who told you that, are gone now. It doesn't matter what they said anymore. No-one can really live alone. Even indirectly you depend on others. Life is one corporation of suppliers and consumers. The elements being exchanged can be anything, from tangible objects to the most fleeting emotions." He yawned and shifted. "I don't see anything wrong in this."

They both remained silent after that, each contemplating the meaning of their arrangement with each other. Eventually though, when the clock in the hallway chimed three times, they moved off the bed. Gathering clothes and sheets, they stuffed them all in the washing machine. The shared shower held nothing intimate, a simple practicality, cutting their time in half. Having been in close proximity many times before on the dance floor, they had no problem maneuvering in the limited space of the shower stall.

Drying off and dressing in boxers and shirt, they headed back to the dojo. They crawled underneath their readied blankets, twenty feet apart.

* * *


End file.
